


What happens in, remains in

by GiuseppeGaribaldi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Porn, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuseppeGaribaldi/pseuds/GiuseppeGaribaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПВП с нестандартным тройничком. Исключительно ради фана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in, remains in

Амстердам слишком мал для того, чтобы в нем заблудиться. Тем более, если у вас есть Комбефер, снабженный навигатором в телефоне и неплохим чувством ориентирования на местности. Без него компания, скорее всего, не добралась бы до отеля по той простой причине, что воздух абсолютной свободы пьянит хуже абсента и неоновые вывески кофе-шопов действуют на остальных, как мед на пчел. Поэтому гидом на неделю единогласно избран здравомыслящий Комбефер. Шествуя за ним, Курфейрак и Мюзикетта пытаются пародировать марш, но с чемоданами в руках получается плохо, и они ограничиваются хоровыми «да, капитан!» в ответ на каждое замечание о повороте налево или направо.  
Наконец они останавливаются около тёмно-зелёного дома на улице с непроизносимым названием. Их хостесс, смешливая женщина средних лет, открывает дверь подъезда, и у всех троих немного вытягиваются лица: лестница вверх убегает под почти прямым углом. Комбефер в попытке быть джентльменом забирает у Мюзикетты дорожную сумку, а Курфейрак – пропускает её вперед и поднимается следом. На узкой лестничной площадке всего две двери. Хозяйка быстро проводит их по квартире с экскурсией, просит курить только на балконе или в открытое окно, выдает список жизненно важных телефонных номеров (скорая, такси, пицца на дом и зачем-то государственный адвокат для нерезидентов), забирает аванс и оставляет наедине с тремя комплектами ключей. Комбефер сразу же начинает подключаться к вайфаю, пока Мюзикетта уходит в душ, а Курфейрак распаковывает сумки.  
\- Фер, а Фер.  
\- Ммм? – Не глядя в его сторону, откликается Комбефер, начавший составлять примерный план завтрашнего дня в заметках на планшете.  
\- Ты где свою сумку оставил?  
\- У входа. – Так же не глядя, отвечает тот.  
С еле слышным «отлично» Курфейрак выходит из комнаты и вскоре Комбефер улавливает слабый звон стекла из прихожей. Любопытство берет верх, и он отправляется посмотреть, в чем дело. Курфейрак оказывается занят потрошением скрученных рубашек Комбефера и изъятием из них бутылок бейлиса и джеймесона. Чтож, это объясняет, почему в пути сумка внезапно стала тяжелее, чем дома. На тактичное покашливание Курфейрак строит одну из своих самых очаровательных улыбок и объясняет, что неприлично не предложить даме выпить в честь новоселья, пусть и символического.  
\- А виски-то тогда зачем?  
\- Виски как раз для дамы, бейлис я люблю.  
\- И почему в мою сумку, позволь поинтересоваться?  
\- Так в моей места не было! – ещё невиннее хлопать ресницами, кажется, невозможно. Комбефер собирается что-то ответить, но из ванной в этот момент выходит Мюзикетта. В одном полотенце. Курфейрак быстро поднимается и начинает бегать по кухне в поисках стакана, не находит и в итоге наливает виски всем троим в чайные чашечки с орнаментом из каких-то пастушек.  
\- Прекрасная леди и какой попался джентльмен! Выпьем за то, чтобы оставить свой след в этом городе!  
«И за то, чтобы здесь осталось вообще всё, что здесь случится», - мысленно добавляет Комбефер, прослеживая направленные на Мюзикетту флиртующие взгляды Курфейрака.  
Они чокаются и выпивают содержимое чашек; Мюзикетта единственная из троих не морщится и сияет улыбкой.  
\- Как тебя, кстати, Жоли с Боссюэ отпустили? – вдруг интересуется Комбефер.  
\- Так у Жоллли сессия, - Мюзикетта насмешливо тянет имя их общего друга, - а Легль потерял паспорт. Да и вообще, Фер, как они могут мне что-то запретить? У нас же свободные отношения, если ты об этом. - Умная девочка, читает между строк. Комбеферу приходится сделать ещё один глоток, пропуская свою реплику и стараясь не смотреть на то, как слегка распахнулось полотенце на бедре Мюзикетты.  
\- Боссюэ в своем репертуаре, - фыркает Курфейрак. Он уже минуты две роется в холодильнике и наконец извлекает лоток со льдом, берет один кусочек и тихонько из-за спины Мюзикетты бросает его в своего рода «воротник» полотенца. Она взвизгивает и отшатывается от Курфейрака, и смеется заливисто, откидывая назад голову. Слегка влажные волосы волнами струятся по плечам. Комбеферу она напоминает русалку, полотенце на ней уже завязано не так плотно и ей приходится придерживать его рукой. Ровно до тех пор, пока она не решает быстро распахнуть его, развернувшись боком, и завязать обратно. Тот самый кубик льда падает на пол тише, чем челюсть Курфейрака.  
Следующий кубик он кидает в свою чашку и заливает виски.  
\- Мы уже выбрали спальню? – спрашивает Мюзикетта и выходит в коридор.  
\- Мне послышалось, она сказала «спальню»? В единственном числе? – на тон ниже обычного шепчет Курфейрак.  
\- Их здесь три, вообще-то. Но да. Ты расслышал правильно. – Комбефер не уверен, что ситуация всё ещё держится в рамках нормы.  
Тем временем Мюзикетта уже отвергла одну комнату и осматривает вторую. В ней обнаруживается королевских размеров кровать и ещё большее зеркало напротив. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, Мюзикетта делает свой выбор, не заходя в третью спальню. Проиграв в камень-ножницы бумагу последнюю комнату Курфейраку, Комбефер возвращается подобрать свою распотрошенную сумку и, вернувшись, застаёт Курфейрака с бутылкой бейлис на своей постели.  
\- Феррр, у меня уже прекрасные предчувствия насчет этой поездки! – он подмигивает, кивком головы указывая на смежную со стенкой спальни Мюзикетты стенку.  
\- Брось, не перепадет тебе. У неё Жоли с Боссюэ есть, я б на её месте отдохнуть от этого приехал.  
\- Но ты же не на её месте. Или я о тебе что-то не знаю? Фер? Давай, я знаю, у тебя полно грязных тайн, и ты не поделился со мной! Требую выложить прямо сейчас! Вроде того как… О, знаю! Ты убиваешь проституток! А трупы бальзамируешь! И ставишь на них опыты! И спишь с трупами! Тьфу, дерьмо, Комбефер, ты мерзкий, напомни мне, почему я дружу с тобой, - подвыпившего Курфейрака всегда было не заткнуть.  
\- Дай подумать; может, я сплю с Монпарнасом под песни Тэйлор Свифт, достаточно грязно? – подмигнув, в тон ему отвечает Комбефер. Как и ожидалось, Курфейрак ржет и наконец освобождает кровать.  
\- В общем, ты как хочешь, а мне кажется, у меня все шансы. Могу даже поспорить! – и Курфейрак протягивает руку. Неожиданно для самого себя пожимая её, Комбефер интересуется, что будет причитаться победителю и проигравшему.  
\- Не знаю, не важно. На желание?  
\- Как хочешь, всё равно.  
\- Адьё, мой скучный друг, не забывай про наушники, потому что я лично не собираюсь трахаться под кантри-поп.  
Курфейрак выходит и закрывает за собой дверь, не забыв, впрочем, ликёр. Перед комнатой Мюзикетты он всё равно замирает в задумчивости: а если он проиграет? А если выиграет? Что с Жоли и Леглем делать тогда? Что с…  
\- Я вижу, что ты стоишь под дверью, - доносится голос Мюзикетты, и она открывает. Футболка и шорты со Снупи сменили полотенце, только стало ещё хуже: домашняя Мюзикетта действительно воплощение всего женского; никаких острых углов и торчащих костей, или ни к месту перекачанных мускулов. До неё хочется дотрагиваться, её необходимо обнимать.  
Курфейрак поправляет выбившийся из её пучка локон.  
Пожелать даме спокойной ночи, напоминает себе он, это всегда хороший тон.  
Комбефер проигрывает своё пари.  
***  
Наутро Комбефер встречает Курфейрака на кухне, вертящегося у плошек с неопознаваемым содержимым и насвистывающего какой-то популярный мотивчик.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- И тебе доброе утро. Я, как видишь, готовлю завтрак для моей прекрасной леди. – и добавляет шепотом на ухо Комбеферу: - кстати, ты мне проспорил желание, и я это не забыл.  
\- Я понял, что ты готовишь. Я интересуюсь, что это будет? – К пункту про желание возвращаться сейчас смысла не имеет: Курфейрак действительно ещё вспомнит.  
\- Это блинчики!  
\- Ты решил компенсировать даме моральный ущерб?  
Курфейрак смеётся.  
\- Я решил добавить вишенку на торт, что б ты понимал. Вот ты вообще когда-нибудь готовил женщине завтрак?  
\- Обычно они мне готовят завтрак. – Комбефер наливает себе кофе и смотрит за окно: облаков нет, весьма на руку, если собираешься бродить весь день по городу.  
\- Комбефер, - качает головой Курфейрак, - дай догадаюсь: потом ты вежливо их благодаришь и уходишь, поцеловав на прощание в щёчку? Не удивлен, что ты ни с кем не встречаешься до сих пор.  
\- Так тебя я тоже в постоянных отношениях не замечал.  
\- Я – другое дело. Понимаешь, Курфейрак в мире один, а прекрасных дам, жаждущих его внимания – много! – с плохо скрываемой гордостью заявляет тот.  
\- А мужчин? – молодые люди оборачиваются на голос стоящей в дверном проёме Мюзикетты. Рубашка на ней принадлежит, судя по всему, Курфейраку.  
\- А почему ты спрашиваешь? Хочешь позвать меня четвертым в вашу цитадель разврата? - Подмигивает он и возвращается к сковороде. Комбефер с кофейником предлагает чашечку Мюзикетте, та с очаровательной улыбкой соглашается и присаживается прямо на кухонную тумбу.  
\- Тебе чем-нибудь помочь? – обращается он к Курфейраку.  
\- А ты умеешь готовить?  
\- Не особенно, но нарезать что-нибудь в состоянии.  
\- Тогда бери бекон и режь.  
\- Чем будем сегодня заниматься? – спрашивает Мюзикетта. Она покачивает балеткой, и каждое движение ножкой кажется Курфейраку слишком гипнотизирующим, чтобы у фразы оставался невинный контекст. Он звонко целует её в щёку, и добавляет:  
\- За дневные развлечения у нас ответственен мсье Комбефер. Мсье, огласите нам программу развлечений!  
Слегка краснея, Комбефер тянется к планшету.

***   
Выгуливаться по Амстердаму несколько часов и не закончить вечер в баре нереально; однако, как всё хорошее, кончаются и наличные Комбефера, и время работы заведения. С другой стороны, в четвертом часу ночи можно даже позволить себе идти по проезжей части вдоль набережной – велосипедисты и водители в этом городе уже спят и нет риска быть сбитым. Мюзикетта берет Курфейрака и Комбефера за руки, встряхивает волосами и улыбается. С канала веет прохладой, узкие, вдавленные друг в друга голландские домики уютно подсвечиваются, а блики от ламп отражаются в воде. Вряд ли где-нибудь на свете есть место, где ты так же отчетливо ощущаешь себя одновременно в водовороте жизни и свободным от обязательств перед ней.  
Добравшись наконец до дома, Комбефер уходит на балкон выкурить сигарету. Когда он возвращается в помещение, Курфейрак зовет его из комнаты Мюзикетты.  
\- Давай к нам, мы тут фото смотрим.  
«К нам» - это на кровать сбоку от Курфейрака, растянувшегося посередине с камерой в руках. Мюзикетта лежит у стенки, приподнявшись на локте, и посмеивается над очередным глупым кадром. Завалившись рядом, Комбефер видит на экране себя же в магазине сувениров, с керамическим фаллосом расцветки голландского флага в руках.  
\- Может, привезти такой Анжольрасу? Цвета-то похожи, пусть наконец полюбит Патрию.  
\- Курф, хватит издеваться над Анжольрасом. Он сам разберется.  
\- А что, этот ваш блондинчик по мальчикам, что ли? – со своей стороны интересуется Мюзикетта.  
\- Ага, только он сам ещё не в курсе. – Хмыкает Курфейрак.  
\- Тебе никогда не надоест, да?  
\- А что я могу поделать, если он никак не разродится, только зря человеку нервы мотает.  
\- Так, я, вообще-то, спрашивала из-за члена на фотке. А ваша компания становится всё радужней, как я смотрю? – Мюзикетта вопросительно смотрит на Комбефера, и продолжает: - Можно мне краткий ликбез по всему тому, что я не улавливаю? Кто ещё гей, кто трансвестит, кто насилует животных или что-то такое? Просто чтобы быть в курсе.  
\- В смысле – кто ещё гей? Никого, вроде. – отвечает Комбефер под многозначительное покашливание Курфейрака. – Не слушай его, у него слишком богатая фантазия. Ну, Эпонина безответно влюблена в Мариуса, а он не видит, а так вроде у всех всё по-обычному.  
\- Кстати о богатых фантазиях, и если уж мы делимся сокровенным, - встревает Курфейрак, - что там у вас с Жоли и Боссюэ? Я понял про свободные отношения, но, эмм, я не могу представить себе Легля с Жоли, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Заранее извини, если перегибаю палку.   
\- Всё нормально, можешь спрашивать. Они действительно друг с другом не спят. Нам хорошо втроем проводить время и, в общем, жить, а мне хорошо с ними двумя в постели, но без меня они бы превратились в двух обычных сожителей, я думаю. Просто мы считаем, что если никто не против, так почему бы не уступить одной заинтересованной стороне. – Мюзикетта рассказывает о личном таким же тоном, как рассказывала бы о пробежке в парке. Никакого смущения. Интересно, может ли что-нибудь заставить её хотя бы покраснеть. – Да и если от Жоли я бы могла ожидать, то Боссюэ… Ну, он явно не по этой части. Понимаешь, если его не тошнит от голубой темы как таковой, то это не значит, что ему хочется этим заниматься. абсолютный ноль.   
\- В смысле, ноль в гомосексе?  
\- Именно. Исключительная гетеросексуальность. Ты же знаешь, шкала Кинси?  
\- Впервые слышу.  
\- В общем, Альфред Кинси, был такой сексолог. Грубо говоря, если все считают, что есть три типа сексуальной ориентации – гетеро, гомо, би – то он разбил на шкалу от одного до шести. Ну, чтобы и вариации влезли.   
\- Например?  
\- Смотри, ноль – полное гетеро. Единица это очень редкие однополые контакты.  
\- Или мысли про это.  
\- Ну или мысли, да. Двойка – частые гомосексуальные контакты, но большее предпочтение все еще отдается противоположному полу. Тройка – эталонная бисексуальность. И дальше по тому же принципу до шести, абсолютного гомосексуала.  
\- Вау. Ну, я точно знаю, у кого минус три. -   
\- Минус три?  
\- В равной степени не даёт ни тем, ни другим.   
\- Курфейрак!  
\- Что снова Курфейрак-то!   
Комбефер закатывает глаза. Отсутствие субъекта, которому сейчас, наверное, икается, здорово развязывает Курфейраку язык.  
\- Ты при нем не настолько болтлив.  
\- При нем обычно Грантер где-то рядом, а у меня есть чувство такта. – судя по улыбке Курфейрака, он явно гордится этим фактом.  
\- И твоё чувство такта не помешало сфотографировать меня с хуём в руке. О, прости, Мюзикетта.  
\- Ничего-ничего, я не рассыпаюсь от плохих слов.  
\- Ну Фер, я вообще-то мог в инстаграм запостить. Не запостил же.  
\- О, ну огромное тебе спасибо, товарищ! – фыркает Комбефер, порываясь встать. Мюзикетта перехватывает его за пояс так, что он вынужден нелепо упасть назад, практически на Курфейрака. Не обращая внимания на его возмущенный вопль, она вынимает из его рук фотоаппарат и сосредоточенно листает снимки.  
\- Что ты там ищешь? – Комбеферу приходится вытянуться над Курфейраком, чтобы разглядеть экран. Разворачивая камеру к нему, Мюзикетта начинает смеяться. На фото Курфейрак стоит между двумя неизвестными Комбеферу парнями, футболка на нём отсутствует, а ремень расстёгнут.  
\- Если он выложит то в инстаграм, я пришлю тебе это.  
Курфейрак краснеет и пытается отобрать фотоаппарат, чтобы удалить снимок.  
\- Да откуда это вообще взялось? Как ты могла там оказаться?!  
\- Ты думаешь, девочки не любят ходить в гей-клубы ради хорошей музыки и вечера без опасности быть облапанными?  
\- Ты ходил в гей-клуб?  
\- Мне обещали вкусный лонг-айленд!  
\- О господи, мой лучший друг – гей.  
\- Твой лучший друг – Анжольрас! Так что не протестую против последней фразы.  
\- Курфейрак!  
\- Мне больше нечем защищаться! Нет, ну если серьёзно, я ж не гей. Хотя бы Мюзикетта подтвердит.  
\- Он не гей, – мурлычет Мюзикетта, поглаживая не прикрытую вырезом футболки ключицу Курфейрака. – у него просто… Незашоренный взгляд на вещи.  
\- А незашоренность теперь только так измеряется? – немного устало трёт переносицу Комбефер и тянется за планшетом. – Так, ладно. Мы придумали, чем будем заниматься завтра?  
\- Нет, но мы надеялись, что ты, человек с интернетом, скажешь нам. Ты же наш гид.  
Комбефер открывает браузер и для начала пролистывает ленту новостей на фэйсбуке; за полтора дня их отсутствия ничего нового, Мариус выкладывает очередное видео с романтической песней, Грантер репостит похабную картинку, Анжольрас рассылает приглашения на митинг с доскональным объяснением, почему им надо выйти отстаивать права студентов работать. Во входящих находится сообщение от Баореля с адресом и комментарием «она чудо, сиськи класс, сосёт как пылесос, рекомендую». Всё идёт своим чередом.  
В папке «Амстердам 2013» в закладках уже отмечены опорные пункты, и Комбефер начинает просматривать страницы, когда возня слева привлекает его внимание.  
\- Вы могли бы намекнуть, я бы свалил.  
\- Ммм… - с видимым трудом оторвавшись от Курфейрака, Мюзикетта поднимает взгляд на Комбефера, - может, ты лучше останешься?  
\- Я вообще-то…  
\- Фер, ты же джентльмен, а тут дама просит. Ты же не обидишь женщину отказом? – голос Курфейрака звучит непривычно тише и более тягуче, и Комбефер выгибает бровь в немом вопросе.  
\- Если я не права, ты же не против? Или всё-таки воспользуешься адреском от Баореля?  
\- А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Он мне то же самое прислал. На случай, если я захочу экспериментов.  
\- И что, будешь экспериментировать?  
\- Уже. – и Мюзикетта приподнимается и тянется к Комбеферу за поцелуем. А таким женщинам просто некрасиво отказывать. Комбефер отвечает. Про то, что Курфейрак где-то тут же, рядом, Комбефер вспоминает только когда начинает ощущать вес чужой руки на пояснице. Оторвавшись от Мюзикетты, он не успевает произнести и слова, как его рот накрывают губы Курфейрака. Пара секунд колебаний – и Комбефер приоткрывает губы, и оказывается, его друга всё же не за просто так любят девушки. Курфейрак одной рукой оглаживает линию челюсти Комбефера, пока вторая продолжает в медленной ласке пробираться тому под футболку. Разряд пронзает его, когда Мюзикетта берет его ладонь и целует; приходится отстраниться от Курфейрака и вопросительно посмотреть на неё. Ничего не говоря, она пододвигается на кровати поближе к спине Комбефера, медленно стягивает с него футболку и начинает целовать в шею, одновременно в успокаивающем жесте оглаживая плечи; Курфейрак уткнулся ему лоб в лоб, и смотреть прямо ему в глаза сейчас довольно нелепо; поэтому Комбефер наблюдает, как по его животу и груди скользят пальцы Курфейрака, и задерживаются около ремня. Курфейрак останавливается и отдаляется; перед тем, как быстрым движением стащить с себя футболку, он наклоняется снова и шепчет на ухо:  
\- Ты красивый. Очень.  
Мюзикетта разворачивает Комбефера лицом к себе и втягивает в поцелуй; Курфейрак не теряет времени даром и встает, чтобы раздеться полностью. Мюзикетта отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть, и да, зрелище стоит того; глаза лихорадочно блестят, губы покраснели от поцелуя и пальцы не могут сразу расстегнуть ремень. Она подходит и помогает, и они начинают целоваться; Курфейрак сминает её платье так, что оно вот-вот порвется, на что Мюзикетта легко смеется и поворачивается спиной. Чтобы он смог расстегнуть молнию, она собирает волосы на одно плечо, разворачиваясь лицом к Комбеферу, и не прерывает зрительного контакта, пока ткань не падает с её плеч. Курфейрак вжимается сзади и накрывает ладонями её грудь, направляя взгляд на Комбефера.   
Последний шанс отказаться и оставить их наедине.  
К черту, думает Комбефер, и расстегивает ремень. Чем бы ни закончился для них троих в итоге этот опыт, всё, что случается в Амстердаме – остаётся в Амстердаме.  
Мюзикетта переступает через упавшее к её ногам платье и изящным движениям откидывает его куда-то в угол. Заключив её в объятия, Комбефер наощупь расстегивает бра и снимает ненужный предмет одежды. Мюзикетта прекрасна. Она излучает мягкое тепло, её волосы пахнут фруктовым шампунем, и если бы не та пьянящая порочная беспечность во всём, что бы она делала, образ богоматери был бы почти воплощён в ней.  
Курфейрак тем временем отстраняется и подходит к сумке Мюзикетты.  
\- Ты куда? – фраза звучит не так спокойно, как хотелось бы Комбеферу. С другой стороны, сложно разговаривать ровным тоном, когда с тебя стаскивает штаны красивая женщина, и особенно когда она… О, черт, кто бы ни был там по адресу от Баореля, она наверняка ничего не понимает в минетах.  
\- Спокойно, презервативы ищу. – откликается Курфейрак, оборачивается и застывает. Пару минут он спокойно наблюдает за разворачивающейся перед ним чистой воды порнографией, потом кидает прихваченное из сумки на кровать и наконец касается себя. Первый вырвавшийся стон – и Курфейрак смотрит Комбеферу в глаза.  
Взглядом Курфейрака можно сжигать города. Пламя бьёт по Комбеферу, и он еле стоит на ногах, но взгляд не отводит. Между ними в воздухе потрёскивает напряжение, и секс как таковой уже не кажется крайней степенью сближения двух людей. Курфейрак подходит ближе, чтобы обвить Комбефера одной рукой за талию и поцеловать; Мюзикетта в это время переключается на него, и он чуть не прикусывает Комбеферу губу от удивления. Они оба смотрят вниз, соприкоснувшись лбами; дыхание обжигает, Курфейрак освобождает руку, чтобы дотронуться до Комбефера и плавными движениями начать компенсировать отсутствие внимания со стороны Мюзикетты.  
Это первый раз, когда они касаются друг друга совсем близко, понимает Комбефер.  
Чуть развернувшись, он наблюдает за прикрывшим глаза Курфейраком; только при взгляде на него становятся слышны тихие, почти умоляющие стоны. Он чуть запрокинул шею, ненарочито подставляясь под поцелуи – Комбефер не отказывает себе в них. Кажется, что солнце должно быть на вкус и запах, как Курфейрак.   
А ещё можно тихо, так, чтобы Мюзикетта не услышала, наконец спросить, зачем ему всё это надо. В том, что изначальная идея принадлежит не Мюзикетте, Комбефер почему-то не сомневался.  
\- Фер, ну, я вроде давно хотел попробовать так вот.  
\- Втроем?  
\- Втроем с парнем, так-то пройденный этап. – Он не может не улыбнуться. – А, ты прости, конечно, но кого ещё в постель тащить, как не тебя.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В смысле, я не экспериментирую с первыми встречными и уж точно не буду устраивать тройничок ни с кем из остальных наших знакомых. Считай это, черт, комплиментом. – закрывая тему, Курфейрак поворачивается к Мюзикетте, тянет её за плечи вверх и, взяв её за руки, отступает к кровати.   
Их замечательная Мюзикетта, наверное, идеальный партнер. Она не спрашивает, не смущается, ей без слов всё понятно; толкает Курфейрака спиной на постель и раскатывает презерватив на его члене, и она оборачивается и кивает Комбеферу, мол, «Чего ты там застыл?» и возвращается обратно. Он смотрит, как она медленно опускается на член, и первые движения снова напоминают порно – только ближе и здесь уже можно трогать. Взяв резинку для себя, Комбефер подходит ближе и легко нажимает на бедра Курфейрака с внутренней стороны, чтобы тот слегка раздвинул ноги. Мюзикетта, не оборачиваясь и не прекращая двигаться, наклоняется вперед, видимо, буквально спиной почуяв, что нужно дать место ещё для одного. На грани подсознания вспыхивает мысль, что неплохо бы сначала подготовить её, и Комбефер тянется за тюбиком с лубрикантом. Уже проникая пальцем, он спрашивает, делала ли она это раньше.  
\- Да, черт возьми, так что не церемонься и, ахх вот так, да, просто трахни меня уже, - и к пальцу присоединяется второй, третий, пока Комбефер не решает, что уже хватит.  
Если он правильно читает реакцию Мюзикетты – то ей чертовски, охренительно хорошо, она изгибается, стонет и то царапает Курфейраку живот, то закидывает руку, чтобы обнять Комбефера и принять засос на шее.   
Для первого раза они двигаются на удивление слаженно. Чисто визуально, из троих наибольшее удовольствие получает Мюзикетта; ей, кажется, не важны сейчас партнеры настолько, что Курфейрак и Комбефер даже как-то умудряются целоваться над её плечом. Непорочная Лилит пользуется ими, как инструментами, и достигает своей цели, и сжимает сильнее перед тем, как остановиться и скатиться них на кровать, сопровождаемая недоуменными взглядами.  
\- Давайте теперь вы, я хочу посмотреть.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы… То есть… А ты? – Курфейрак путается в словах и жестикулирует, чтобы как-то скрыть нервозность, пока всё ещё сидящий между его ног Комбефер почти машинально оглаживает его бедро.  
\- Дома я такое шоу не увижу. И поправьте меня, если я не права – вы же оба не против, разве нет? У тебя вообще уже есть опыт, про Фера не знаю только.  
\- Стой, а ты откуда… А, черт, в любом случае. Фер? – Наступает его очередь получить вопросительный взгляд. Комбефер пару секунд раздумывает над ситуацией и не видит поводов отказать.  
Тем более, что уйди он сейчас, рухнет вся лёгкость их неожиданной динамики втроём.  
Тем более, что на самом деле хочется.  
Пробежавшись ласкающим движением по животу Курфейрака, он отвечает:  
\- Почему бы и нет. – И, посмотрев Мюзикетте в глаза, добавляет: - Надеюсь, тебе не будет скучно.  
Сдавленно всхлипнув, Курфейрак нашаривает на кровати презервативы и вручает один Комбеферу.   
\- То есть ты роли так распределяешь, да? – Хмыкает тот.  
\- Эм, ну, я думал, то есть, я по-другому не… О, чёрт, я спалился, да? – Курфейрак без своего красноречия внезапно выглядит ещё моложе, тем более, такой, как сейчас – с румянцем на щеках, ярко-красными губами и полностью открытый.  
\- Ты как-то раньше не рассказывал. Не важно. – Комбефер наклоняется, чтобы проследить поцелуями дорожку по ключице к плечу.  
\- А вы неплохо смотритесь, - со стороны комментирует Мюзикетта. – жаль, не чувствую морального права снимать вас.  
\- Только попробуй, выебу. – бормочет Курфейрак, и Мюзикетта звонко смеется.  
\- Уже, мальчик мой, уже.   
Комбефер прыскает в плечо Курфейраку и отстраняется, чтобы сменить презерватив.  
Выдавив смазку на пальцы, он останавливается на секунду и ещё раз спрашивает:  
\- Ты уверен?  
Курфейрак тяжело дышит, ещё шире разводит ноги и притягивает Комбефера за шею так, чтобы сказать ему на ухо еле слышным шепотом:  
\- Помнишь, ты в первый вечер проиграл мне желание? Так вот, загадываю. Выеби меня. Пожалуйста. – Курфейрак впивается поцелуем под челюстью. Комбефер бросает взгляд на лежащую рядом Мюзикетту. «Давай уже», читается в её взгляде, и Комбефер дает.   
Ритм толчков не дает нормально разговаривать. Но – с другой стороны – уже нет незаданных вопросов или не тех ответов. Гибкое тело под ним перечеркивает все сомнения в правильности или не правильности, Мюзикетта на периферии взгляда, кажется, тоже довольна сложившейся ситуацией. Она протягивает руку Курфейраку и сплетает пальцы; наблюдать за их взглядами – почти как окунаться ещё дальше в раскаленную лаву.  
\- Ты как, в порядке? – сбивчивым шёпотом на ухо.  
\- В порядке? Я… Более чем… В порядке тут рядом не стояло, - получить ответ в тон.  
И отпустить себя.  
На площади тускло горят фонари, их свет льется через незашторенное окно и тлеющими угольками отражается в бездонных, расширившихся зрачках Курфейрака.  
***  
Утро в скомканной постели в путанице из рук и ног не такое уж и непривычное для Мюзикетты, но не в таком составе, и она спросонья тянется к телефону, чтобы набрать наизусть знакомый номер.   
Жоли отвечает после второго же гудка – он учился всю ночь и, судя по всему, ещё не ложился, но сквозь усталость в голосе рвётся «Я скучаю». Невольно Мюзикетта расплывается в улыбке и обещает привезти ему рассаду конопли «от нервов».   
Умиротворённо перебирая кудри Курфейрака, Мюзикетта думает о том, что им троим никаких успокаивающих веществ не нужно.  
Утренний воздух города свободы обещает замечательный день. Снова.


End file.
